Been Too Long
by Mina Merkury
Summary: Lucy's moved around a lot. I guess you can say her life hasn't been perfect, especially her school life. She's been pushed and shoved and picked on no matter what school she goes to. But she's not the only new kid this time. Bakura is also new to Domino High, but there's something different about him that Lucy can't quite figure out...something terrifying...but also familiar.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

_Today's the day, I'm finally going,_ I thought to myself,_ September 9__th__, first day of school. I can do this. I can do this…_ I repeated the last two sentences to myself both aloud and in my head, but no matter how hard I tried, the butterflies wouldn't go away. Ugh, I hate that feeling. I hate moving. You think I'd be used to that by now…

"Are you ready, Lucy?" my mother called as I was quickly throwing my shirt on over my head. "Almost, mama!" I called back. I went into the bathroom to fix my hair and makeup. Oh, I need help! I hate bed-head days! Luckily I had hair clips at the ready for such catastrophes. There! My hair's okay, and with three minutes to spare for makeup! I'll just fix my eyes up to the best of my ability. I like making my eyes look more blue than they are!

"Lucy! Breakfast!" my mother yelled up. Mom nags me at any time at anyplace, especially the morning when I'm at my slowest. "On my way!" I shouted running down the stairs of my new apartment.

My new home.

I plopped down in the nearest chair, "Whatchya got?"

Mom always had something good for breakfast after we settled in. donuts, muffins, ooh! Lots of yummy, sweet-stuff!

"Here you go, kid!" she said, handing me a plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and a few slices of oranges.

"What's all this, then? No tea and crumpets?" I asked putting on my not-so-believable British accent. I had lived there for 3 years before moving here to Domino City, but I never got their dialogue right. "This," my mother motioned at my plate, "is a healthy way to start the school year. I don't want you to get hyper and then nearly fall asleep from hunger and exhaustion on your _first_ day! What kind of mother would I be?"

"An awesome one…" I muttered.

I sighed in defeat, knowing she was right – as usual. I suppose a part of me appreciated that. Not everyone has caring parents – or in my case parent. Me and my mom: we may fight, but inevitably our bond remains unbroken and only gets stronger with each passing day. And as cheesy as that line is, it's completely true.

After breakfast I slipped in my shoes and ran out the door, suddenly eager for school.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Lucy's POV

I stood in front of the school doors. This place is huge! I thought, I wonder what it looks like inside…? My curiosity outweighed my anxiety as I began to take each step carefully through the halls. After all, the LAST thing I wanted to do was trip and fall flat on my face on my first day.

Not this day.

Sadly though, I have had worse things happen to me. Spilling my lunch all over my new clothes and blushing red as the kids pointed and laughed at me, bumping into one of the major bullies at school and was later found crying in the corner having had sharpie all over your arms and face with the dirtiest of names you can think of…you name it, it's happened to me.

As I was walking, I remembered I needed to go to the office to get my schedule. But first I had to FIND the office. Terrific. Oh, God, here we go! Reasons why I don't like new schools: first and foremost, I don't know where anything is! The kids don't bother me as much, I don't know why. Maybe I just don't care about my social life as much as my academic life?

Okay, I'll try to keep my cool. I can always ask somebody, right? I don't really care who, just as long as they don't make a big deal out of it. I don't really have time for a scene to be made right now.

A guy passed me by. His hair was pure white and he had unbelievably dark brown eyes. I didn't really know what to think of him at first, but for some reason I felt something in my gut. There is something familiar about this boy, I just can't figure out what.

He was walking at a slow enough pace that I could easily tap his shoulder.

And that's just what I did.

He suddenly stopped, breaking free of whatever thoughts were racing through his mind. He turned around and just glared at me with dark brown eyes, making me feel uneasy. "What?" he asked, sounding annoyed with me already.

"I, uh, it's my first day here and I, err, don't know where the…office is…" my voice shrank and my insides cowered away as he narrowed his eyes. He looked me up and down, as if he was checking to make sure I wasn't messing with his head or something. He snarled and said bitterly, "Come on." I followed him.

I picked the wrong guy to ask for directions…

I didn't talk to him, he didn't talk to me, and I think I preferred it that way. While we were walking, I looked at the halls filled with happy students just talking. They had books in their arms, smiles on their faces, and were talking amongst each other as if this were a natural part of life, which, in a sense, it was: school life.

Surprisingly the office was in the middle of the school. I wouldn't have figured that, but I went with the flow. I walked in, and, although I was reluctant, I felt I had to thank the kid who brought me here, but when I turned around to thank him, he was walking in the other direction we came. His head was down, and his hands were in his pockets, walking at the same pace as I found him when I tapped his shoulder.

Jerk.

If there's one thing I can remember, it's a face. And that face is definitely one I won't forget; that face is one I will try to avoid…

"Can I help you, sweetie?" said a voice, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Hi, my name is Lucy Devereaux and I'm a new student here–"

"Oh yes!" she said, cutting me off, "I have your schedule right here!" She handed me a piece of paper, chronologically listed which class I have at what time of the school day.

"Thank you, but how am I going to get around? I don't mean to sound rude, but I don't know this school well…"

"Good point," she said, "That's why I thought ahead and found another student who has all the same classes you have. He can show you the ways of the school for the next few days."

"Oh that's great! Thank you so much!" I was here for less than a half an hour and I went from on-edge to relaxed in about five minutes. I think this school will be different.

The woman got on the phone and asked for my "school tour-guide." Cute title. Apparently his name was Bakura, and she called him to the office ASAP. She told me I was able to rest for a bit while my guide was on his way, so I sat in one of the chairs and waited…and waited…and waited. Sometime within what seemed like an endless period of waiting, I closed my eyes…

A few moments later, when I was nearly asleep, I heard footsteps enter and a voice say, "I believe you called?"

That voice. I knew that voice. It had a rough-sounding, assertive-quality to it, not to mention the British accent. It was all too familiar for comfort.

I opened my eyes and…oh no! Not him! As much as I wished otherwise, there stood my guide, Bakura, and it made me feel like the room had gone cold.

There stood the boy that I had first encountered not more than an hour ago in a bitterer mood than I had seen of anybody in the school. It looks like I'm going to remember his face for a lot longer than I had hoped…

He hadn't noticed me yet. "Yes, Bakura, I need you to show Lucy around for the week so she gets a good feel for the school," she then gave him a look of suspicion, like he was up to something, "Can you do that for us, please?"

He turned around and saw me. His look didn't change. Not a single emotion shown. "If I must," he finally said, then turned and walked out the door and waited in the hall. I quickly got up to catch up with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bakura's POV

_Of all the people in this bloody school, why did it have to be me?_

I started to guide her to her classes. I just walked, and if something passed by on her list of classes I'd point it out and figured she'd remember it. I was also showing her other rooms, thinking that will take up more time so I don't have to get to class.

Then I had an idea. _If I'm going to stall time, why don't I have some fun?_ and I proceeded down my hallway, the new girl still behind me.

"Uh…so…what's down here?" she asked me, sounding as if she didn't want to hear the answer.

"Just keep up with me," I said. _Why _not_ have some fun? Being the _new_ new kid, she'll have to learn sooner or later that school can be another form of torture._

My hall is different than the others in the school. This hall had more appeal. There is less lighting and it's hardly used by the other students. There was a hidden staircase that the students weren't supposed to use, most-likely because it goes to the roof of the school. Nobody's allowed up there. How do I know where it goes? Because, I've been up there, and on more than one occasion. Across the hall from the staircase is another room. It's the room where I go to when there's a class I don't want to go to, or, in other words, all of my classes. Though there are some occasions when I am present for class, but let's just say I'm not exactly myself.

I led the girl – what's her name? Lucy? – to the end of the hall to the dark green door, the door to the boiler room. I unlocked it with the copy I made of the key which I stole from the office. Then I opened the door, and allowed her to enter.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"This," I said, closing the door behind us and locking it, "is the best room in the school…well, one of them anyway." _Unless you count the roof as a room._

"Does it have a name?"

I went to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall. "The boiler room…"

"And…why are we down here?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she walked towards me.

Ignoring her question again, I reached in my pocket and said, "The door can't be opened from either side without this key," and I pulled the key from my pocket and started to dangle it within arm's reach of her. She tried to grab it, as I expected, but I pulled it away faster than she could get her hand halfway to it. I chuckled and asked her, "Are you afraid?"

She didn't answer. She just turned away.

Lucy's POV

Oh great. Stuck here…with him! That's just great…great. Super. Just…fantastic.

"Well I don't see why you're so upset about this," he said, "After all, we're missing class."

"But it's my first day!" I protested, "Did you think that the teachers weren't informed that there's a new student?" I started to yell, "What happens when I'm not there? They're going to think I played hookie! They're going to call my mom! They're going to—"

"Would you STOP yelling?!" he snapped.

I just looked at him. I couldn't tell if my eyes were narrowed into slits or open wide and gaping at him. "Fine," I said, "Look, I don't need you! I don't need this!" then I marched to the stairs and sat down.

Bakura's POV

Thoughts kept crossing my mind. Mainly about how annoying Lucy is, and how annoyed I feel just listening to her. So what if she misses her first day? If you ask me, I think I did her a favor…wait, why do I care?

Just then an even more annoying voice sank into my subconscious. A voice I knew all too well…

"So are you going to help her or just sit around like a jerk?"

Possessing a human came with a price, I'm afraid; his spirit and mine now share the same body. Meaning to say we go through the same experiences, wear the same clothing, and occasionally talk to each other mentally. God, I hate his voice. Ryou can be such a do-gooder I sometimes feel sick just talking to him.

"I'd rather sit. It's hard to watch the show when you're in it, so would you mind leaving? Besides, she doesn't need me, she said so herself."

"Look, she may have said that, but do you actually think she meant it?"

_How should I know? Better yet, why should I care? _"If she didn't mean it, then why did she say it? Why do you care anyway?"

"Because I was once a new kid too, remember? How many people bullied me? Go on, guess!" I didn't respond. Honestly, I had no idea. But nobody bothers him now. "See!" he said, "Even you don't know!"

Another thing I had to share with Ryou was his oppressors. I couldn't tolerate them if I tried. But I didn't. They had to go, and I wasted no time in getting rid of them. So, as much as I hated to admit it, Ryou might be right.

"Alright, so what?" I said.

"Well, you should probably apologize first—"

"No! I won't do anything of the sort!"

"Okay…honestly, I'm not surprised…Then get us out! I don't need another call home saying I skipped class. That 'But an evil spirit took control of my body' excuse isn't working."

I smirked. Ryou has been more sarcastic since I've met him. Maybe I'm rubbing off on him.

I snapped out of my mental conversation and came back to reality. Lucy was still on the stairs, face in her hands…I felt something…was it guilt? Maybe I'm not the one rubbing off on Ryou, but he on me…no. No, I don't think so. I think he's just still in my mind. At least, I hope so. I stood up and walked over to her and said, "If you want to go then by all means…" I handed the key to her, "get out."

She took the key, but she didn't move. "I kind of like it down here," she said, to my surprise, "It's quiet, and cold…" then she looked at me, "It's a good place to think. Just, rest your mind and take pleasure in the silence."

_What the hell just happened?_ "Are you going to leave?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said, "I really don't want to miss any classes. Let me be here for a week or so before I start skipping school. Are you gonna come?"

And then I said something I never thought I'd say to that, "Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucy's POV

Although we didn't talk much and although he's kind of been a pain in my ass, I kind of liked being in the company of someone who's not my mother or my dog. It was kind of a relief knowing someone outside of home.

We left for class, or at least I did. Bakura and I went our separate ways, and I'm not sure if he really went to class or just went back to the boiler room where he enjoyed the solitude. My first class was history, and I was happy. To me, history is a class where stories are told, though most are about war and bloodshed, there are some ancient tales about how humans came to be and how the earth became the way it is and the stories of adventures people endured. Sometimes I can't help but to think that I'm actually there! Sometimes it feels like I really am… I even dream I'm alive in the time of ancient Egypt. If my dreams are accurate, which I highly doubt, Egypt was such a beautiful place, if only my dreams were real…

When I got to the classroom (only half an hour late because a certainsomebody took me on a detour), the teacher had stopped pointing at a map of northern Africa and she looked at me in surprise, like I wasn't supposed to be there.

"Uh, hi," she said, almost awkwardly, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I think I'm supposed to be in this class right now," I stopped when I looked over and saw the students who were just staring back and forth between me and the teacher.

"Oh, wait! Are you the new student?" she asked.

"Yeah, my name is—"

"Lucy!" she cut me off. Everyone was silent and staring at her for seeming so excited at how she knew my name. "I'm sorry," she said, slightly blushing, "I've always loved that name."

"It's okay," I said, smiling, "So have I."

She smiled back, introduced herself as Ms. Johnson, and sat me in an empty desk. I'll admit, it was an awkward greeting, but I don't mind. It's just something to laugh about later.  
-

Bakura's POV

I said I'd go to class, but I didn't. All I did was go from the boiler room to the roof. Ryou's gonna be yelled at tonight for missing school again, while I'll be in a deep sleep within the Millennium Ring. But something's been on my mind…

_Have there been any other new arrivals at Domino High after me? No, I don't think so, so that makes Lucy the new kid, since she's after me…kids must have gotten tougher when it comes to bullying, at least with her. She seemed calmer than I thought she'd be...she hardly even flinched. I fear I may have competition. Anyway, I just don't get her. She interests me, though…_

Lucy's POV

School stayed the same. Classes were lame, as I expected. I had learned a lot of the stuff they were teaching a couple of years ago from courses I took online. This will be a cruise…

Lunch on the other hand was interesting. Our lunch period, where every student at Domino High came to eat at the _same time_ (needless to say they have a big cafeteria)! Although the place was massive, I had nowhere to sit. Luckily, though, I saw this girl I met in my history class. Her name is Téa, and she was one of the nicest people I'd ever met. She saw me and waved me over to sit with her and her friends.

"Hey, Lucy!" Téa shouted.

I went over to her and her friends, "Hey Téa!"

She introduced me to everybody: the boy with spikey hair and stood a foot shorter than me is Yugi, the blond guy wearing the green jacket and spoke with a Brooklyn accent is Joey, and the brown-haired boy with the smile on his face is Tristan.

"So where did you move from, Lucy?" Yugi asked me.

"Actually I've lived in a lot of places," I said. "I just moved here from San Diego, California. It's a great city. I wish I could have stayed longer…"

"Have you been to New York before?" Joey asked.

"Uh…no…but I have been to New Jersey!" I said, though I knew what was coming next.

"Ugh…" Joey said crossing his arms, pouting, and suddenly looking dark, "…_Jersey_…!"

I looked from him to the rest of the gang, "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"He's okay," Téa and Tristan said simultaneously.

"What other places have you been to?" Yugi asked.

"Uh, well, I've been to Brazil, Chile, Italy, Greece, France, Ireland, England—"

"Ha! Did you see Bakura there?" Joey asked, popping out of his sulky mood. I felt a little surprised.

"Joey!" Téa shouted, "She probably doesn't even know who he—"

"No, I didn't see him there. What's up with him anyway? He seems a little…"

"Dark?" Tristan filled in.

"No. Well, yes, but… I don't know. He's just kind of different."

"Bakura's really nice sometimes," Yugi said, "or he was, anyway. He's changed a bit since he got that Millennium ring…"

"Millennium-what?" I asked.

Yugi reached down and pulled up an old-looking trinket in the shape of a pyramid hanging by his neck. "Normally I don't show this to people I've just met, but I feel like we're going to be great friends. This is my Millennium Puzzle. I put it together myself. They were just pieces when my grandfather found them. There are six others items like my puzzle, seven Millennium Items all together."

I just stared at the Puzzle. "It looks like an Egyptian artifact…"

Yugi looked surprised that I knew that. "Told you she likes ancient Egypt, Yugi," Téa said with a wink.

"It's the markings," I explained, "they look like markings I've seen in books and museums…" I was a little embarrassed about admitting my obsession.

Yugi's face didn't change. That's when Téa interrupted, "Did you know there's a museum nearby with a ton of ancient Egypt stuff?"

"Really?" I asked, "That's so cool!"

"We should go sometime. Yugi, you should come with us!"

He slowly snapped out of it and realized someone had asked him a question, "Uh…yeah. I'd love to!"

"This'll be so much fun!" I said.

"Boy, she really does like Egypt," Tristan remarked.

"Uh… yeah," I laughed nervously.

"How about this Saturday?" Téa suggested.

"Definitely! Would you mind if I asked someone to come with me?"

"Sure. Who?" They all wondered.

I kept a serious face on the outside, but began to smile on the inside, "Bakura."


	5. Chapter 5

Ryou's POV

The bell had rung; school is officially over. Time to head home!

As I was walking off of the school grounds, I heard a voice behind me. It was quiet at first, and I didn't think it was directed to me, but as I kept walking, the voice grew louder. "Bakura…! Bakura..! Bakura!"

The voice was calling my name. I turned around and saw the nice girl we met earlier today. I turned around and I saw Lucy.

"Hey, Bakura!" she said as she approached me, panting from the running she had to do to catch up with me.

"Hi, Lucy, what's up?"

"Do you know the museum on Mammoth Road?"

"Do you mean the one that just got new Egyptian artifacts? Yeah, I've heard of it, and I've wanted to go check it out for a while."

"That's great!" She said, sounding a little over-excited, "Uh, I mean, what a coincidence," she corrected herself, trying to calm down, "I'm going there this weekend with some friends and was wondering if you wanted to come along with me?"

What am I supposed to say? I can't say no. She's so nice, and I pitied her since it's her first day, and she is trying to make new friends…just like I was. Just like I still am. "Sure! I can't think of a better way to spend my…?"

"Saturday. This Saturday," she filled in for me, smiling as she said it.

"Well, in that case, I can't think of a better way to spend my Saturday." I felt my smile grow from ear to ear.

"That's great!" she said, departing to her own route home. I watched her walk away, a little surprised by the abrupt invitation. I'm never invited anywhere.

Suddenly she stopped about twenty feet away and turned to look at me, "Oh, by the way, Yugi and Téa are going with us! It's not like it's a double-date or anything, we're just friends!" and with that she left.

Oh no…with Yugi and Téa? What will Yami think…? What'll he do? "I can't have him hurting anybody."

"What makes you think I'm going to hurt anybody?" a dark voice in my head said.

_Oh crap._ "I didn't think you would hear that," I peered over my shoulder to see his ghostly figure standing there.

"How could I not?" he asked, crossing his arms and scowling at me.

"Does this mean we're not going to the museum?" Without hearing an answer, I felt disheartened.

"I never said that we're not," he replied. This sentence confused me. Yami never lets me do anything Iwant to. "We're going to go, and we are going to keep an eye on the Pharaoh. We're also going to look at that new artifact that was just brought over from Egypt."

"So we are going, right?" I asked, wanting to confirm that we were going.

"Yes, Ryou, we're going." He replied roughly and with a scowl still on his face.

"Great! I better find something nice to wear for Lucy –"

"Lucy? Why do you care for her?"

"Well it's just she's nice and she's new and she's…she's different. Different from any other girl I've met before. I like her."

"You can't like her! You must not have any distractions, any weaknesses, or any reason that may make you lose sight of what's important!" He said this like he was trying to shield something from me. That's not like him.

I wanted to fight back, and I thought I would try to, "…I can like her. You can't control every bit of me, I'm my own person!" I have a feeling this won't end well.

"You may think that, Ryou, but you cannot – do you hear me? – _**cannot**_ like her! And that is the end of this discussion!"

"I meant as a friend, Yami. She won't be any distraction to me, I promise! And think: she's a strong, smart and independent girl. Don't you agree she would be much better on our side than on the Pharaoh's? Think about it! We could use her! And you would be wise to see my point of things for a change." I thought that would do him in, and I think I'm right. He didn't answer me right away, but he sat in thought for a moment. I don't really mean all that, I really do want Lucy for a friend. But I figure this is the only way Yami would let me be with her.

"Alright, I see your point. As long as she doesn't get too involved with us, at least not at first…trust takes time, and time is of the essence. She interests me too, you know."

_I can't believe I just heard that. Is that really what he just said?_ "She interests you? How? What do you mean?" I asked, intrigued that a person, a girl, in fact, was able to turn Yami's head.

"The way she stood up to me…the way she acted and talked to me…it was…familiar. Like I know somebody like her, or rather I knew somebody like her…once."

"That was why you let her go, isn't it?" I asked, wide-eyed at this situation.

He started to walk away, "Let's go. You have to get home and explain to your parents why you missed class again."

I sighed heavily. I hate when he does this to me. "My parents are really starting to hate me because of you, you know?"

He stopped, turned to me, and just shrugged. Then he kept walking. I had no choice but to follow, seeing as I did have to get home anyway.

Lucy's POV

I criticized myself as I was walking home.

_What was I thinking?! 'It's not a double-date or anything…'?! God, what an idiot…! It's not like he thought it was a date…did he? No, no, that was just me being stupid!_

I'm almost home, and thank goodness. I have a lot of work to do today. I think I'll like this school, at least much more than the last ones. My first day and already I have friends and weekend plans! I don't think I've ever been this happy before!

But I spoke too soon.

From behind me these two boys shouted, "Hey! New Kid!" I told myself not to turn around, but I did. Oh, how stupid I am…

"Who the hell do you think you are?" one of them asked. He wore a red hat and had brown hair with a purple streak – gee, how manly… – and he was accompanied by a boy with round glasses who just so happened to share the same smirk as his companion.

"Excuse me?" I asked, "Are you talking to me?" I said this both sarcastically and seriously, because I wasn't sure what exactly I did to attract their attention.

"Shut up, New Kid—"

"My name is Lucy. You might get more respect from people if you call them by their names instead of idiotic nicknames that are obvious to the average human."

They didn't respond at first. They looked at each other and then back at me, "I'm Rex," the boy with the purple hairstreak said, "and this is Weevil."

"Good for you, you have names. Join the club."

He growled, "You better treat us with some respect, _Lucy_. Or else we'll have to teach you how to talk."

"I think I know my way around a dictionary. Thanks, but no thanks. See ya." I started to walk away when I heard footsteps behind me. The sounds became louder and more rapid. I turned around just in time to see a hand and feel it cross my face with a hard slap. The shock and force of the blow knocked me to the ground. It stung, and made my eyesight blurry. He hit me right across the face.

"We said show some respect. Now that we have your attention and we know you won't talk back, shut up and listen, you little bitch. We're going to be hungry for lunch tomorrow, so you're gonna bring us something special—"

"Like hell I am!" I yelled at him. I spat in his face, got up and ran for it.

"You little bitch!" I heard Weevil yell at me. His voice sounded like the kind you do not want to hear when alone in your room in the dark…!

They ran after me; I could hear their footsteps behind me. "Get back here!" I heard them yelling after me.

I still don't know my way around the city, and they do. That's my disadvantage. But I can run, and I'm good at it and have enough endurance to probably circle this city and lose them. And so I ran around buildings and across streets; I ran until I was out of breath and looked for a place to hide.

I ran down an alley, hoping I could lose them and come out the other side.

But it was a dead end.

I looked for a way out. The only way out was to climb over this fence that was about ten feet tall. I started to climb. My heart was beating like a drummer had lost control and couldn't stop banging. _Bum-bum-bum-bum-bum_. It just kept beating faster and faster as I was climbing higher and higher.

"She's over here!" one of them said.

"Well then get her!" the other responded.

I was almost over the fence. I was going to make it. They couldn't get me fast enough if I got over the fence. Just a few more steps up…

As soon as I felt free, something stopped me. My right foot was caught in the fence. I wiggled it and I pulled it, but it didn't budge an inch.

Suddenly I felt a grasp around my shoulders "Got you! You fucking little bitch!" and he pushed me down. I could feel the sensation of falling. I felt the wind rush past my face and blow my hair. Now I felt the sensation of hitting the ground. Hard.

"Now she's ours," Weevil said.

Rex jumped down and said, "No, let's leave her there. That'll teach her a lesson." They both shared each other's laughter, while I was in more agony than I had ever felt in my life.

Just then they stopped laughing and Rex said, "What do you want—AAHH!" I heard a fist colliding with a body. I heard grunts and hits being blown.

"I'll teach you to—" Weevil started to say before I heard another grunt and a body fall onto the ground. Someone was giving them the beating, but I couldn't see who. I was too busy trying to get up.

Then there was silence. Not a sound was made, except for my heavy breathing that was composed of panic, fear, agony and frustration. I got up, but the only thing I could see where the bodies of the two boys who were harassing me. There they lay on the ground in front of my feet.

Someone had to have done this. Someone had to have just saved me. Now, all I want to know is who.

"Hello?" I called out, hoping for an answer. I thought I should wait a moment before continuing my call. "Is anybody there? Hello?"

No answer came. I looked around, and I could have sworn I saw a body turn a corner of a building. All I saw was a flash of a purple cape, a whiff of sandy blonde hair, and a glimmer of a golden rod.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucy's POV

I hobbled home, or I tried to. I'm still in pain, but it isn't anything I can't walk off. With each step, I felt the sting of a bruise, or the wind in an open cut.

Of course I tried to think of who could have saved my neck. How many people in Domino City – or ANYWHERE really – wear a purple cape and carry a golden rod? Was it a thug? Why did he rescue me then? What would a thug want with me? And what was that golden rod? Whoever it was, I wish I can find him. And thank him.

I tried to retrace my steps, since I still don't know the city. The only problem with that is I was more worried about getting away from those two creeps than remembering which way I took a corner. So, it's hard to tell where I am, and where I am going.

The Kaiba Corp. building is my landmark. It was the first building I wanted to walk by when I came to Domino City. The card game everybody plays, Duel Monsters, has gained extreme popularity for some reason, but I haven't played it, so I wouldn't know what's so good about it. But looking at the Kaiba Corp. building makes me want to try it. Maybe Yugi or Téa may know more about it…or maybe Bakura. But I told myself I'd never ask him another thing again.

I made it about a quarter mile towards the Kaiba Corp. building. The pain was officially unbearable. I collapsed right then and there. My foot feels as if it has been crushed and twisted. I didn't feel the pain before as much as I do now. _I shouldn't have walked on it._ I groaned at the pain. _I should look at my foot. _I slipped off my shoe and then my sock. _It's bruised. How did I not notice this before? How did I walk so far with this? God, I hope it's not broken._

I decided to sit there for a bit. I can't think of much that I can do. I can either try to crawl back, but that's too degrading, or…I can call my mom! Duh.

I searched my pockets. But there is no lump in my pocket. "Where's my cell phone?!" I said to myself. I spun myself around and checked my back pockets, but it isn't there either. "Great…" I closed my eyes and fell back on the ground, "This is the worst first day of school of my life. Just kill me now!"

"But I don't bring my gun."

I opened my eyes, and above me stood Bakura. I sat up faster than lightning, "What are you doing here?"

"Does it matter?" He eyed me and my wounds, "You look like hell…What are you doing here?"

I turned to face him, "If you must know, I was chased down by two creeps. They hit me and told me I have to make them their lunch—"

"Like…make them a sandwich?" he said laughing. His laugh sounded dark, like the kind you would hear in the movies when a killer thinks it's funny when his victims are showing fear or being tortured.

I can't help but laugh a little myself, "That's not funny!" I lied. That joke never gets old.

"Then why are you laughing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…because I have a slight weakness for dirty jokes. Anyway, when I tried to shake them off and run, I got my foot caught in a fence that I tried to jump over," I showed him my foot, "It's just twisted though. I don't think it's broken."

He eyed it for a good three seconds, "…Where did this happen?"

"I'm not sure. I tried walking to the Kaiba Corp. building, but I have no idea my foot was this bad and I just fell."

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"Is that a hint of concern I hear in your voice, Bakura?" I teased. I meant no harm; I enjoy messing with the guy.

He grunted and glared at me before saying, "I'm leaving," and he began to turn and walk away.

"Hey, wait!" I screamed, and he stopped. Why did I do that? I don't need his help…or maybe I do.

He hadn't turned around yet. He just stood there. "Can you walk?" he asked again.

"No…I can't." I said, turning my head in shame. I hate being vulnerable.

"Do you know what can happen to you out here?" he asked, still not facing me. "This isn't the part of the city girls like you want to hang out at."

"I'm not worried," I lied.

"Well then," he said, this time turning to face me, "if I were to, let's say, walk towards you, like this," he started to slowly walk toward me, "and pull out a pocketknife like this," he said, pulling a pocketknife from his pocket, "and point it at you, what would you do?"

"Um…good…good point. Do you mind putting that away? I don't do well with knives…"

"Really?" he asked while waving the knife in my face, "Why is that?"

I lost it. I hit the knife out of his hand, and used my leg to knock him on the ground and backed away really fast. He looked up with wide eyes. He looked angry. "I TOLD YOU! I HAVE AN ISSUE WITH KNIVES!"

"So you TRIP ME?!" he barked.

"I'm sorry! Well, you did ask me what I would do… I guess I would do that."

He just stared at me. His eyes weren't mad anymore. They were a calm, deep brown. He picked himself up, and he told me, "Stand up." His voice had gotten softer.

"I think I'd need two feet to do that," I said sarcastically.

"You need two feet to walk," he said, "You do not, however, need two feet to get up, just one foot and good balance. Now," he walked over to me, "try and stand up."

"Okay…"

_Why am I doing this?_

I used my arms and pushed myself up on my good leg. '_Good, almost there.' _Then I tried my best to balance while pushing myself up. '_Oh my God… I'm standing!'_ I looked at Bakura, and smiled in my pride. He didn't smile back.

"Okay," he said, putting his arm around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked frantically, not used to the feeling of being touched. Especially there.

"Let's go," he started walking, forcing me to trudge along next to him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Someplace I know." Oh, how vague…

While we were hobbling along, something reappeared in my mind, "You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"What _were_ you doing there?"

"I live nearby. I saw you walking, or trying to walk anyway. I figured I would see what you were doing there. That's where I'm talking you: my place. Your mom can pick you up from there."

"Okay. I'll need to borrow your phone; I can't find mine. I must have lost it in the chase."

"That's fine. Do you think you'll still be able to go to the museum tomorrow?"

"I'm hoping so! I wouldn't miss seeing the Egyptian artifacts for the world…" He stopped and looked at me in almost a puzzled way. "I have a thing for ancient Egypt. I don't know why, but it's always fascinated me…like your Millennium Ring. It's interesting. I've never heard of the Millennium Items before Yugi told me."

He stopped mid-pace, nearly tripping over him, or me, "What did Yugi tell you?" His voice seemed scared. It was sharp and to the point.

"Just that there is a total of seven of them in all. And that's really it… though I'm dying to learn more. Can you tell me?"

His grip around me tightened, "Some other time. We're almost there."

"And I have another question, if you don't mind answering."

"What's on your mind, Lucy?"

"Do you know anybody who wears a purple cape and has a golden rod?"


	7. Chapter 7

Woo-hoo! Another update! How do you like them apples? :D (sorry, I love that reference)

* * *

Chapter 7

Ryou's POV

"A…purple cloak? And a golden rod?" I sounded nothing short of confused.

We had gotten to my home. It was a small apartment, but big enough for the family to fit in. Or me and my father anyway, who was out. Yami had locked himself away when Lucy knocked him over. I hadn't heard a sound of a thought come from him since. She was on the couch and I stood a few feet away.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, "It's really weird, I know, but I was rescued by a guy in a purple cloak!"

"Wait, 'rescued'? You didn't say anything about being rescued."

"It slipped my mind. I was too busy thinking…" she turned her head away, leaving me feel like the conversation we were having was no more, until she spoke again, "I have another question for you. One you may know the answer to."

For some reason, I felt my palms heat up and my blood pumping from my heart to my body in one sing _bum-bump_. I avoided her gaze, so she wouldn't see me like this, "Yes…?"

I was reluctant to hear her question, something was off, "Are you…bipolar, or something?"

I could feel my jaw drop, "What?!"

"I'm not going to judge you or anything! It's okay! I've met other people who are, and they were really cool!"

"What makes you think I'm _bipolar_?"

"Well…" she started to shrink away a bit, "your mood changes a lot. One minute you sound upset or angry or just distressed about something, then another minute, you sound like you do right now: calm, quiet, even perky. Like how you sounded after I tripped you. You helped me up, even though you looked incredibly pissed at me only a few seconds before. I'm really sorry I did that by the way," she looked like something had been haunting her.

She's a lot like me after all…

"No, I'm not bipolar," I said that much more calmly than I had expected. Then I asked a question of my own, "Why aren't you and knives good friends? Did you see too many scary movies as a kid?"

"I just have grown to hate them…and be afraid of them."

I don't want to push her too far. We don't even know each other really. She doesn't have to tell me anything. Maybe I can reassure her a bit, "I keep one in my pocket because this _is_ the part of the city nobody wants to be in. Self-defense, as I'm sure you know," I sat down on the other side of the couch. Not close enough to make her uncomfortable though, but, after carrying her for so long, I really needed to sit down.

"It's okay," she said, "I understand." She took a deep breath in and let it out. Then she turned to look me in the eyes, which made me blush a little, and said, "There's something about you I can't describe. I don't understand it, and I don't know what exactly 'it' is, but I feel as if I could trust you. Can I trust you not to tell anybody why I'm afraid of them?"

She never directly said "knives" and that was odd. Maybe it's because she's so afraid of them, for whatever reason. Whatever reason that is, I wanted to find out. I nodded my head, as though not to break the silence, except the sound of trust. I think I had made a friend.

"When I was younger, about 12, my father left us. My mom didn't have a job, so we couldn't stay where we were, which was New Jersey at the time, which is in America. I couldn't stay in school, so my mother taught me herself."

I felt so…taken aback. This story is sounding very similar to me…only my mother left…how are we so alike? _Why_ are we so alike?

"I didn't know why he had left – I still don't," she continued, "But, as time went on, I became more obsessed with why he had left. I thought it was because of me. When he thought I was out of earshot, he always said to mom that he had never wanted a child.

"So, I became more of a solitude. I lost track of my friends, I felt angry at my mom a lot for letting dad go… everything hurt, but I didn't feel like it was real pain. So… I cut myself."

She stunned me again, "You did what?!" I couldn't believe it. She was too nice for me to believe she would do something like that to herself.

"You heard me," she said, "I cut myself, and I'm not proud of it.

My mom had caught me doing it one time. When she saw me she cried, then she said I had to go to a doctor. She had startled me coming in, and I cut myself too deep. The doctor treated my wounds, and my mom took me to a therapist. I hated it. Shrinks aren't my thing. I didn't listen much to the therapist – he didn't know me, so why should he care, you know? But after, my mom and I talked and I had promised that I would never do that again. We've had a good bond since then…"

I couldn't find any words to say. But, when words are lost, I suppose the truth prevails. "My mom left us when I was about 10. I cut myself too. I still do sometimes, but not often, only when something really bad happens. One night they had just started fighting and it had gotten really bad…" she gaped at me. I don't know if it was from shock that I cut too, or shock that we both have something like this in common. "I don't do it much anymore," I pulled up my sleeve and showed her my forearm, there were a few scars, but nothing new, "See? Only when I feel like I can't take life for a while… I get lost within myself too," and I meant that more literally than she did (special thanks to Yami), "But I always find a way back."

Just then a voice came into my head. It was Yami's.

"It seems like you two have a lot in common."

"All three of us, I think," I said, hoping Yami could see it too, "How long have you been eavesdropping?"

"Long enough. You can't hide your thoughts from me, Ryou, no matter how hard you try."

I hadn't been listening to him, "I think I want to tell her," I had my heart set on this.

"Tell her…_what_?" I think he knew, he just wanted to make sure we were on the same page.

"Tell her about us. She's been open with us, it's only fair—"

"She's been open with _**you**_! She doesn't say anything to me!"

"You're forgetting, Yami, she doesn't know we're two different people. She thinks we're the same person. She's being just as open t me as she is to you."

He just stood there. His face was emotionless. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Yami Bakura's POV

Should she know? Why should she? So she hated herself as a kid – who hasn't? I've had my own share of nightmares – ones that would make her skin crawl. Why should she know?

"Even if we _did_ tell her – and I'm not saying we are," I scolded Ryou, "she probably wouldn't believe it. And if she believed the truth, she might never talk to you again. She might call you a freak, like those other kids did in school. And, so help me Ryou, if that happens, I will not be there to save your neck again!"

Ryou actually took this into consideration. He looked like he was mentally analyzing the consequences.

"Besides," I added, snapping at him from his thoughts for a moment, "You don't even know her. She's just a girl who turned your head in school and made you feel like a friend. What if this is all an act? Just a game she plays to get to you and the Millennium Ring!"

"She's not that kind of person!" he snapped back. He's being very defensive of her.

"How do you know?" I shouted back at him, "You have no idea what people can be like! Enough greed and lust – any meaning of desire – can turn you friends and allies into enemies and nightmares."

Ryou's face went blank, "But…she's new, Yami. She's nice. And she tolerates you better than I do. I think she even _enjoys_ your company. And she turned your head as well! I saw the way she interested you – though I can't understand why…" He saw what? Since when did I turn my head? …She enjoys my _company_?

"But," he continued, "she did say she was interested in the Items."

"You see? What did I tell you?—"

"Hold on!" he held his hand up to silence me… I would kill him if I didn't need his body, "she said she had never heard of them. She doesn't know much about them. She only knows what Yugi told her— …oh bugger."

"What's wrong?"

"What if Yugi or the Pharaoh tells her about us? He already knows…"

"Then we'll tell her about the Pharaoh and she'll have **no** friends!"

"Well that's not very nice…"

"Oh well. It'll be her choice…and I did **not** turn my head for that girl!"

"Yes, you held an interest in her, and you still do. I can see it."

I didn't move. Her nerve and audacity took me aback, yes, but…no. But perhaps I enjoyed having a bit of interaction with a person. I don't feel incredibly bitter toward her, she doesn't bother me to a point where I would really like to kill her. "Maybe it could work."

Ryou's face went bright and vivid with happiness. "Do you mean it? Really?"

"On one condition," his face immediately became confused. He even looked slightly afraid. "I have to be the one to tell her."

* * *

(A/N) :O WOAAAHHH! Bakura's gonna do WHAAAT?! I wonder how it's gonna go... "I did not turn my head for that girl" yeah, sure... Liar. :) And who is this mysterious dude in a purple cape? As if we don't know ;) but does Bakura know who he is yet? Find out! (But this may take more than one chapter to explain).

P.S. Bakura is **_not_**bipolar. He just has multiple personalities xD I had fun with that.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I just wanna point out, in case there was any confusion, when I put things in Yami Bakura's or Ryou Bakura's point of view, I have been, and will be referring to, Ryou Bakura's POV as just "Ryou's POV" and Yami Bakura's as "Bakura's POV" because, well...he was Bakura first, technically. Also he's more of a main character in this story, and it'll be more clear later on (also it's easier for me). Thanks so much for reading these! You guys are awesome! Leave any feedback or requests or complaints, WHATEVER! I'm just glad you guys like reading them! :) You're awesome!

* * *

Chapter 8

Lucy's POV

Bakura was still next to me on the couch. He hadn't spoken for a while. I don't know if I'd scared him – no probably not. Bakura's the kind of guy who would be the scarer, not the other way around. Perhaps he was just lost in his own thoughts. It wouldn't surprise me. He looked very deep in thought, actually. His facial expressions changed every now and then.

Just then, he put his head down, his white, messy hair shrouding his face from sight. "Bakura?" I asked, "Are you alright?" He lifted his face up and had slowly started to rise from his seat. He never acknowledged me. As he rose, his hair fell back into place, becoming shaggy and almost like a bed-head. He moved over to a nearby window, and looked out into the open. He looked like he wanted to leave. Not just leave, though. He looked like he wanted to escape.

For two minutes he had held his position, until he finally turned to face me – only…he didn't look the same. He had changed again, but into what, I'm not sure at all.

Bakura's POV

I had control. Ryou promised to let me do the talking, and he left. He wouldn't hear anything that was to be said between Lucy and I.

I was still unsure of saying anything, but she would probably find out by Saturday, anyway. Yugi would tell her. Or the pharaoh. One of them would, because they know, and they have nothing to lose. They duel for the so-called "good of the people," while I have fought for my home. My home…that they destroyed! However, one small step at a time…patience is a virtue, as they say in this millennia.

"Are you alright, Bakura?" she inquired, "You look like you've changed again."

"What are you talking about?" I snapped back, "I look exactly the same."

"On the outside you do, but something on the inside has changed…"

So she _has_ noticed, then. "What do you mean, exactly?"

"I've already said your mood changes. Your whole persona, actually, has changed. Only a second ago, you were slightly shy, humble. You held your posture like a child: a slightly hunched back, bright eyes that avoided my direct gaze, also your voice was softer. Now, you just look so much taller, and you hardly even blink when you look me directly in the eyes. And your voice has more of a deeper rasp. I know it sounds weird. Also you used to have somewhat kind of puppy eyes and now they're almost a darker brown."

"I'm assuming you think there's something wrong with the way I walk and talk…and look," I walked toward her, "Is that right?" I felt as though something was in my throat, and that I had been punched in the stomach. I continued to walk right on past her, and wandered into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"No, not at all. I have no problem with the way you walk and talk. It holds an authoritative quality that I admire." My heart… I could feel it beating… it hurt. "Not many guys act like you. You're different, Bakura. It's almost like there's a mystery to you that I have yet to figure out…"

I took a sip of water, "Well, this mystery you wouldn't want to figure out." What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? I'm going crazy…

"What do you mean?"

I turned my head toward her, "You wouldn't like my story," I took another sip of water, "It's pretty fucked up."

She laughed, "Clearly you don't know me well Bakura." She took the ice pack off of her foot and stood up, "Not yet anyway," and she began to walk towards me, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I see you can walk again," I felt a smirk run across my face, I attempted to hide it by taking my final sip of water.

"Almost. I'm kind of using you as a stabling device."

"You can use the counter too, you know." Her hand was warm on my shoulder.

"Sorry," she moved her hand to the counter, leaving a cold spot on my shoulder, "May I have some water too please?"

"Fine," I went to grab the cup, but apparently so did she. Her hand just barely brushed mine.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she hid her face in her hands for a moment, then removed them. Her face looked a light shade of red, "Today's not my day…at all."

No it is not. Not in the least bit. It's kind of funny, actually.

I got her some water, and she thanked me. Then she went back and sat down on the couch again.

"Thank you," her voice barely piercing the silence of the apartment, "for helping me. It means a lot to me."

Even though I didn't really do any of the helping, I felt like I did, somehow… it made me feel even stranger. "Well, just consider yourself to be in my debt." I smirked again, but this time I showed it.

She smirked back, "Okay. Anything you need, and it's yours."

Actually, I need you to do something for me," I walked over to her and sat down on the couch, "I need you to keep something to yourself…kind of like a secret between you and I…can you do that?"

"Sure. What do you want me to keep quiet about?"

I couldn't think right. My head feels light, my skin is hot, my heart is beating at a pace I never even knew existed!

"What's up Bakura?" she asked again. Clearly it had been a few moments since I had spoken. I probably moved my attention to my strange behaviors. Why was I so nervous? What's wrong with me?

I couldn't take it. I had to say something, "Just…don't tell anybody I was nice. It's just not what I'm known for… I don't want anybody to get the wrong idea."

And with that, I got up and left her. All that I could hear beyond the silence were my thoughts. _What the bloody hell is wrong with me?_

I needed more water.

A few moments after that, Lucy's mother had arrived. I let Ryou take over for her arrival – I've never been good with thank you's, and there were a lot of those being passed along.

Lucy left, thanking the person who _really_ helped her, and I was fine with that. Her mother invited Ryou to dinner after we come back from the museum.

I almost forgot about the museum. The Ishtars have been supervising the sacred stone that is said to hold a prophecy for the nameless pharaoh – the same pharaoh that resides within the Millennium Puzzle. Of course, they would choose now, of all times, to show it to the world.

I saw it on the news. Ishizu, a tall woman with long black hair in a beige dress, announced the stone's arrival. Is she were in ancient Egypt, she would blend in perfectly with the peasants. But wait, she's wearing the Millennium Necklace! And her brother, Marik, is holding the Millennium Rod!

There was something else about that family that I didn't like. Ishizu seemed familiar to me. And Marik, he looked to be around Lucy and Ryou's age, held an aura of boldness that I despised. He was very tanned – obviously he had come from Egypt – with sandy-blonde hair, and he…was wearing… a purple cloak…

As I slowly came to the realization that _this_ was Lucy's savior, I felt my grip on the remote tighten, and my eyes became narrow slits.

Ryou appeared next to me, "What's the matter Yami?"

Without taking my eyes off of Marik Ishtar, holder of the Millennium Rod, I said, "Tell Lucy we're going to be a little late on Saturday. I need to have a chat with Marik Ishtar."

* * *

Yeah, Bakura is a little confused at this point. Mixed emotions, and what have you. This is really difficult to write sometimes; emotions are tricky. When I was working on this, I felt like playing "Can't Fight the Moonlight" by Leann Rimes in the background. Sounds kind of fitting...*daydreams* Anyway, I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible, so PLEASE let me know what you guys think! Any critisism will only help try to make me a stronger writer! Thank you so much!

Ps. At the end of this chapter, I was so tempted to fit Ryou's thoughts in there saying "Oooooo shit's gonna go doooown!" but I figured it would slightly take away from the "seriousness of the situation" ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lucy's POV

Mom was driving me home. I sat in the back seat with my head against the window and my foot awkwardly up on the other side of the seat. I felt the cold air of the night chilling the window, along with my cheek.

"So…_what_ exactly happened to your ankle?" mom asked.

I couldn't tell her the truth. She would definitely overreact, as she always does. She would make sure I was watched every second of the day, or she'd home-school me again. I can fight my own battles. "Oh, I was just running – trying to get home really quick so I could rest after my long first day – and I tripped and hurt myself…of course."

"Where did Bakura come into play then?" She seemed very curious about him.

"He saw me trip. I fell not too far from his house, so he helped me out and let me rest there."

"But, sweetie, our home is on the other side of the city…how did you get close to his house if ours is the other way?"

Oh shit! Think of something quick! Think of something QUICK! "Uh, well, I still don't really know the city. I know I should get a map or something, but I suppose I just took a wrong turn somewhere and wound up in his neighborhood." If that didn't fool her, maybe my awkward laughter afterwards did.

"Good thing you did."

"Yeah, I got pretty lucky…" And it was a good thing he was there, or else I would have been stuck there for goodness knows how long. And who knows what might have happened.

I reflected on the amount of luck that I had – at least at the end of every bad thing I'd experienced. Bakura basically saved me. Sure, the man in the purple cloak saved me from those two, but he left me. Maybe he didn't realize I was hurt?

After that, we were left in silence, except for the sound of cars driving by. I couldn't have asked for anything better…until the beautiful silence was broken by my mother's voice, "So, Bakura's kind of cute, don't you think?" I could see her smirk in the rearview mirror.

"MOM!" Honestly! I hate when she does this…

"Oh, come on, Lucy! You're sixteen! You've never had a boyfriend—"

"That's because we keep _moving_!"

"Not this time. Now I'm working at one of the most productive and famous companies in Japan. It's a good job, and it's stable. It's good to be in business sometimes, Lucy. We're not moving." I wanted to believe her, but she has said this more than once before…

"Now back to you," she continued, "You're sixteen, Lucy. You're not even trying to get to know people anymore."

"Actually, I'm going out with friends tomorrow."

She looked absolutely speechless (I saw her face in the rear-view mirror), "You _are_?"

"Yeah. I made a friend in history class, Téa Gardner. She introduced me to her other friends at lunch, and she and her friend Yugi are taking Bakura and I to the new museum to look at the ancient Egypt exhibit."

"So…like a double date?" she asked that with way too much hope in her voice.

"No, mom. We're just friends. All of us."

"Oh…okay. I was going to ask if you wanted to go with me to the museum sometime, but I suppose you've spent enough time with your mother…"

Aw no! Now I feel bad, "We can go some other time! I'm sure I'll want to go more than once." No matter how much time I spend with her, no matter how annoying she can be, she's still my mom.

She smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

Our drive was peaceful after that. I may have even fallen asleep. When I walked inside, I heard our answering machine beep. We must have gotten a new message while we were out.

Mom went into the living room to watch TV, and I clicked the "play back" button. Bakura's voice came up, "Um… hi, Lucy. It's Bakura…" even over the phone, he sounded awkward, "I'm going to be a little late tomorrow. I have to speak with someone beforehand. Go with Téa and Yugi, I'll catch up later. Bye."

Okay, no problem with that. I'll get to talk to Yugi and Téa more. Maybe Yugi could tell me more about the Millennium Items…

I wonder how late Bakura will be... and who is he going to talk to? Well, it's none of my business. Something must have just come up and he had to chat.

"Hey Lucy!" my mom called from the living room, "Your new museum exhibit is on the television! And so are the people who brought it over...looks like they're from Egypt too!"

I ran over and plopped next to her on the couch. The people on the TV were clearly from Egypt. They looked like it. Ishizu Ishtar, a tall woman with sleek black hair and big, green eyes, was tanned and was wearing a necklace – it looked similar to the Items I've seen Bakura and Yugi wearing…could she possess a Millennium Item as well? For something I've never heard of before, they seem to be rather popular all of a sudden…especially for Japan.

Ishizu started to announce the opening of the exhibit, "And we would especially like to invite Seto Kaiba to this exhibit…"

The sound of her voice faded away as I saw a boy in the background trying to sneak away. He was tan too. His hair was a blonde, like the sands of Egypt were. His eyes were a soft violet, only to be enhanced by the purple hood he was pulling over his head. I felt like I knew him…and then it hit me. "Oh my god…!" I let it slip out of my mouth.

"What's wrong, hun?"

Excuse-making powers ACTIVATE! "Oh, I'm just looking at all of the stuff they have. It's a massive collection."

I had to find out who that was. He's the one who rescued me. I'm sure of it! "I wonder who the poor kid is that's sneaking out. He looks really shy…"

"Oh! His name came up a second ago. He's that woman's brother. It was like Mark, but different."

Ishizu's voice came in again, "my brothers, Marik, Odion, and I have travelled overseas to bring these artifacts to share with Japan alone."

"Marik!" my mom said, "That was his name!" Yep…that's my mom…

"Marik…" I repeated is name so I wouldn't forget. I needed to see him, but what would I say when I did?


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Thanks so much for your support in reading! You guys just rock! Any questions, comments, criticism, etc. that you want to share with me, I will be more than happy to hear them! Don't be afraid! :) You guys rock!

* * *

Chapter 10

Lucy's POV

This morning was one I just wanted to get over with so the afternoon would come. I became over-excited to a point where my mother kicked me out of the house and told me, "Walk around a bit. It will calm you down and get you to get used to the city more."

So here I am, somewhere between the Kaiba Corp. building and the middle of somewhere. I really should get a map. This is just like bad karma.

I remember these stores from last week when mom and I went shopping. I have some idea where I am, but it's almost noon and I have to be at the museum in an hour and I don't know where it is from here.

I had asked a few store clerks, but they didn't speak English, and I didn't speak Japanese, so we tried our best to understand each other. All I could really get out of them was their pointing in a certain direction, which I just tried to follow until I got lost and had to ask again. It got frustrating after a while, so I just tried to retrace my steps to get back to a place I knew…

But that didn't work out at all. Now I have absolutely no idea where I am! The homes are worn down. I can hear the creaking of the windows and doors of the worn-down buildings. The air is cold. It felt – and even looked – darker here.

Suddenly, a scraggly voice emerged from behind me, "Hey, girly, are ya lost?" I turned around to see a kid, about my age, in a greasy gray tank top and ripped jeans with black hair shrouding his sullen face. "Ya look like you got at the wrong side o' town." He held a cigarette to his mouth, pulled out a lighter, and lit it.

"Me?" I asked, though I don't know why I did, "No, do I look it?"

"You don't look like you're from around here, that's all."

"Look, I don't want any trouble—"

"And you're not gonna get any!" he interrupted. "The name's Jack."

"I'm Lucy," I said, a little shaken, "Pleasure." Well, I am so thankful for that. My ankle can't take any more running for a while.

"Well, Lucy, if you ain't lost, the hell are you doin' here? You new to this part o' town or somethin'?" his voice became muffled due to that cigarette, but he seemed clear enough to me.

His hands began to wander towards his backside, "No, I was just wondering around," I watched him closely, "looking for something…"

He was moving slowly. Was he trying to keep me off guard? Or was he trying to not scare me off?

"What was ya lookin' fo'?" He pulled out an opened package of candy from his pocket. He took some for himself, then offered the bag to me, "Want some? Still warm!"

"Um, no thank you. I just had lunch…" Well, at least he's no threat. "Actually, I was wondering…you know that museum that's on Mammoth Road in downtown Domino?"

"Nah, I don't go to museums," well, _there's_ a surprise, "but I know where downtown D. is."

"Great! Mind pointing me in that direction?"

"I thought you said you wasn't lost?" he said with a grin. "You been lyin' Luce?" he chuckled, "Lyin' Luce. Get it?"

Well, since he's no threat, "Yeah, I'm sorry. This place just looks kind of sketchy—." The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

He didn't seem offended, "Ouch. Now you's a hurting Luce…" he looked around at the neighborhood, "Nyeh, this place is a dump anyway. Downtown's thataway." He said pointing back the road I came. "When you come to the shops on Silver Ave. take a right down the little alley to the left of Isis's Jewels. Keep going straight down there, and you'll end up somewhere downtown. It's my little shortcut," he said with a wink and turned and walked away, "Smell ya later, Lyin' Luce!"

"Thanks…?" This kid is weird. I believed him, though, but that's mainly because I have nowhere else to go. I might as well try it…

* * *

_Hey, what do you know? I'm back at the shops!_ (Crazy kid was right!) Now I just have to find Isis's Jewels. There are so many different stores here, and all of the streets are busy. People are flooding in from every corner that my eye can see. It's almost impossible to see a single person's face. Lots of people are buying Duel Monsters cards. _There must be another competition going on…_

_There it is! Isis's Jewels!_ The building is white with a green roof. Looking in the window, I saw a lot of stuff, besides jewelry. There are headbands and shoes and…wow! There are some fake pieces of jewelry that are pretty cute! But I'd have to come back later with mom…because I'm broke.

I turned down the alley Jack told me to. _It's pretty dark down here._ The sun was blocked out by the height of the buildings. I continued to walk straight, when I heard something to my left. "What do you know of Lucy?" That voice…it sounded like Bakura's. "Out with it!"

"The better question would be why do you care?" I don't know that voice.

I tried to get closer to them, closer to the sound. _Who was Bakura talking to? Is this why he said he'd be late?_ I crept up closer, until I saw them. I almost walked into the open. I didn't want them to see me, so I ducked behind another building, hidden from their view, but close enough to hear what they were saying.

"I don't care!" Bakura was getting defensive, "I just don't understand why a guy like you would do something like that for a random person like—"

"What do you mean 'a guy like you'?"

"Oh, you know, guardian of the Millennium objects, rides a preposterous motorcycle, dresses like he's trying to get into some girl's pants…" Bakura sounded smug. I could feel the tension growing between the two.

"Is that all you wanted to do?" the boy shouted, "You called me here to ask a question with an obvious answer and you insult me?"

"If the answer is so damn obvious, then why don't you just tell me?" the power in his agitation spit out those words like knives.

"Another obvious answer: I didn't think I'd have to!"

"Enough of this! Get off of that ridiculous motorcycle and tell me!"

"But I like the motorcycle!" the boy protested.

"Marik…!"

Whoa, wait, Marik? _The_ Marik? The one that I saw on TV last night? The Marik I've wanted to talk to since I saw him on TV? The Marik who saved me…?

"Didn't you say you have a date with the girl? Better run along, kitty-cat."

"I'm not a kitty!"

"Why are you so fluffy, then?" Marik teased as he dismounted his motorcycle (at least that's what it sounded like).

Bakura heaved out a heavy sigh, "Marik, enough with these games, I don't have the time. What exactly do you mean? How is it obvious?" I was actually astounded by how calm he became. Perhaps he had more control of his anger than I gave him credit for. "Do you know who she is?"

And just like that, I knew things were starting to get serious. "Are you asking _me_ that question, or are you asking _yourself_ that question?"

* * *

Bakura's POV

Marik shot me a look, "Are you asking _me_ that question, or are you asking _yourself_ that question?" I hate the way he looks at me. I hate the way he dresses. Nobody should be seen in public with an outfit like that (unless it's on the corner of a street at nighttime offering to give lonely men some company for a price).

Also, every time he answered my question with another I felt my blood boil. I should look at my watch to see what time it is…It's 12:50. Shit. I really am gonna be late. "I'm asking you that question, seeing as how it came out of my mouth and was directed at you. Now, I'll ask again, and I'll do it slowly since you didn't seem to comprehend it the first time: do you know Lucy?"

"Not personally, no," finally an answer, "but I do know her from somewhere."

Oh, for the love of…! "Can't you give me a straight answer?"

"You know her from somewhere else too, don't you, Bakura?"

_What is he talking about? I don't know her from anywhere…no…wait…I _have_ felt something. She seemed familiar since I first saw her, but I could never place my thoughts on a correct target. Do I know her?_ I turned back to Marik, "I met the girl at school. I was told to show her around, and I did. We are supposed to be going to the museum today, and we are. In fact," I glanced at my watch again, 12:57, "she should be waiting there now." _If I do know her, then Marik shouldn't know…although I get a feeling that he already does._

"Oh, that's so cute!" Marik exclaimed, "You two have a date!"

"First of all, it is not a date that I will be involved in. Ryou, my host, will be escorting her with a couple friends of theirs. Secondly, I'm only attending so I can spy on the pharaoh and _his _host. I'm sure you've heard of Yugi Moto? Thirdly, Marik, you never answered my question."

"Haven't I?" he asked. "I'm quite sure I did."

"Alright, then go into more detail on the second part. Where do you know her from?" At that moment, I looked over to my right, and I turned cold.

_Lucy…_ Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the shadow of a girl with long brown hair that slipped itself free from behind the corner of the building. She's here. _How long has she been there? How much has she heard? Oh, damn…she can't know about me. No..._

"I know her from history, Bakura, all of the carvings on the walls in Egypt that involve you depict her as well. She is part of your history, also part of the pharaoh's. I'm quite surprised you don't remember her. You two had a sort of kismet about you. I wonder if you remember her name—"

"No time left to chat, Marik, though that sounds interesting. You can take your fairy tale nonsense and shove it up your ass. I have a museum to go to." I quickly turned and walked away as fast as I could without seeming suspicious. Lucy shouldn't know I saw her. Marik tried to call me back, but I didn't stop. There was nothing else that he could say that wouldn't make Lucy even more suspicious than she probably already was. I slipped my hands into my pockets, and I set off.

I had to stop Marik before he said something I would regret later. _How did she find us? I specifically chose this alley since it's virtually abandoned…how could she have gotten here?_ _Perhaps I will get some answers when we get to the museum…both of us will, assuming she will be suspicious about what she heard...if she heard anything important, that is._


End file.
